


sweet like sugar - Terushima Yuuji x Reader

by chuuyari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon - Manga, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Johzenji, Kissing, Lemon, Lime, Love, Manga & Anime, Reader-Insert, Romance, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, Smut, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyari/pseuds/chuuyari
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	sweet like sugar - Terushima Yuuji x Reader

"C'mon Y-N let's have some fun" Cooed the peachy-haired captain, twirling the ball on his finger. You deadpanned. How could he dare be this bold in front of the whole team? The other members snickered, one of them telling Terushima to, and I quote "get a room". A rosy blush covering your cheeks, you huffed. "Stay away from me dummy" you retorted, earning laughter from the whole group. It was known to the entire team that you and the, oh so famous, Johzenji's volleyball captain we're together. The energetic boy could never hold himself back from talking about you day and night. You would have been lying if you said that, deep down, you didn't like it. You see, it was one of the traits that made him so unique. Always bragging about his sweetheart and always showing you off. These we're things you could never get enough of. 

Screeching sounds of shoes echoing throughout the gym, you exhaled sharply. 'Damn him- with his cute face and cute self always making me flustered in front of everyone-' you mentally cursed, slapping gently your cheeks a few times, hopefully regaining your composure. The practice went on, and as time flew by you felt your eyes growing heavier. Stretching, you took off the captain's jersey from off your shoulder, exposing your perfect complexion. A slight blush spread over your cheeks as you brought the item of clothing to your nose; it smelled exactly like him. The cologne he sprayed on his lightly sun-kissed neck every morning, making him smell so divine. Closing your eyes you enjoyed the divine smell, before noticing someone stare at you from the corner of your eyes. You almost froze in place, cursing yourself for being such an airhead. Terushima was leaning on the ramp, head cocked to the side, a dangerous smirk covering his lips. 

"Is someone missing me?" He taunted, knowing full well he caught you red-handed. You almost threw the jacket on top of his head if it wasn't for the fact that you wanted to keep it close. You grimaced at him, retorting: " In your dreams." Your boyfriend shot you a wink, tongue darting out, acting as if he was licking something, and on God you knew what he meant. Your gaze starred at his velvety muscle, adorned by the small metallic ball on top. You felt your core warm-up at all those lewd images flowing in your memories. All those nights filled with his tongue buried deep within your folds, licking and eating you out like his life depended on it. 

You got pulled out of your rather dirty thoughts, by the other players calling the Johzenji's captain back to finish practice. He grimaced, light hitting the said piercing, before disappearing back on the court. The flustered mess that you were, just plopped back down on the bench. Standing there for a few seconds, completely starstruck. Gulping, you got pulled out of your thoughts by the ball hitting the court on full force. Your gaze shifted to the game, noticing the way it all flowed perfectly. The way they were all in sync and worked so well together was utterly amazing to you. A yawn escaped your pretty pink lips as you started folding your boyfriend's jacket sleepily. You managed to make a so-called pillow, leaning down to rest your head on it. Even if he was a complete dummy, he was your dummy. The crude images came back in your mind as you squished your face in his jacket, trying to push your urges away. It was so hard to, not when you could remember everything, from the stimulating visual to the sloppy sound his tongue would make licking your folds. 

"Stupid Yuuji, curse him and his attractive tongue piercing" You cussed. turning away from him. Your skirt flaunted against your thighs, barely covering nothing at that point. The chocolate-eyed man swore he could see those cream-colored lace panties that he oh so loved. On the court, his dangerous gaze lured over your forms and he thanked God when the bell struck, signaling the end of practice. If it wasn't for it, he would have probably lost his mind over how utterly delightful you looked right there on the bench. One leg crossed over the other, making your hip pop out more, he gulped down keeping his cool. Waving off to his teammates, He sprinted toward you, his eyes locked on your legs. gaze going up your thighs he felt a surge of heat rush to his groin. Member already twitching at the mere thought of heating himself inside of you. His skilled tongue darting out to wet his lips, the metallic piercing showing once again. He couldn't recall the number of times that this piercing made you squirm and moan his name under him.

"Wake up gorgeous" mewled the captain, leaning over your sleepy form. You slowly stirred awake, hand rubbing your eyes. You yawned, blinking a couple of times, your eyes adjusting to the now slightly dimmed light of the court. There he was, encasing you between his muscular arms, dark gaze looking ferociously down at your body. You risked a look down there, noticing the huge tent in his pants. Feeling that familiar feeling pool in your lower abdomen you unconsciously rubbed your thighs together at the thoughts of his length. You lifted yourself on your elbow, but it seemed that your lover had other plans in mind. Pushing you back down on the bench, the captain leaned in closer. His large calloused hand from the numerous spike he did, grasping your wrists, pinning them above your head. 

"Can we do it right here baby girl? right in the middle of the court, pretty please?" He purred, his breath ghosting over your collarbone. Feeling the so familiar heat pool beneath your skirt you mewled: "Y-Yuuji--" gasping at his bold request, yet, you couldn't help but comply. "How can I ever say no to that gorgeous face" you lifted a hand, caressing his cheek softly. your long fingers coming to graze his undercut in a way that almost made the man purr on spot. The peachy-haired man closed his eyes, leaning his head in your hand. Even if he always seemed so energetic, he truly was exhausted from time to time. The practice was hard on him, plus being the captain took every last bit of his efforts. However, that would never stop him, in the slightest, from making love to you each night. Every night, he would fill you to the brim with his cock, becoming one with you. Ragged breathing and sounds of skin slapping filling the room until the morning came and you both fell asleep in each others embrace. 

"I can't wait until we're home today baby, I want to take you right here, right now" He pleaded, large hands coming to grasp at the edge of your skirt. He pushed it up, gaze immediately locking with those panties that he loved so much. The way the lace covered just enough to leave the rest to his imagination was making him go insane by the minute. He almost lost it right there, pulling down your briefs in one go. His member twitched at the sight before him; you, completely naked from the waist down, a thin string of your arousal connecting your core to the lace panties. His composure crumbled to ashes, as the man lowered himself down. You couldn't hold back a gasp at the sudden intimate movement, feeling his breath hit your core.

His skilled tongue darted out, licking a clean stripe before latching on your bundle of nerves. His tongue lapped at it a few times, the piercing alternating to oh so divine sensations. Mewling in the empty court, your gaze locked with his and you knew you this was far from being over. Yuuji wasn't one to stop when you would orgasm, his goal always reached something much higher. Orgasms after orgasms was his aim, to make you an entire mess for him, begging and pleading for him to fill you up. As you felt the coil in your stomach about to snap already he whispered : 

"Let me taste you more and more sweetheart, I can never get enough of that sweet pussy of yours"


End file.
